The goal of this renewal proposal is the continued development of radiant image analysis techniques for improved diagnosis from chest roentgenograms, nuclear medicine images, and bone roentgenograms. Past efforts have shown that shape, size and texture measurements are significant in the diagnosis of heart and bone disease. The measurements have been extracted by hand, semi-automatically, and automatically, with evaluations that showed little significant differences in the results of the various methods. The time required to develop an automatic feature extraction algorithm is considerably longer than the time required to develop algorithms which operate on a set of human extracted features. To implement the goal of this renewal proposal, the following tasks will be accomplished: (1) Develop interactive and automated systems to extract shape, size and texture information. (2) Further develop and evaluate measurements for aiding the diagnostic radiologist with classification of disease. (3) Evaluate the developed measurements for use in the screening and diagnosis of diseases. The investigators are an interdisciplinary team of diagnostic radiologists and engineers who have worked together for a number of years with a significant record of accomplishments in the area of radiant image analysis.